Two breakers one heart
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: Tris is a player, Four is a player. What could go wrong? Well they don't know the other is a player so when there sights are set on each other. How will it go? One things for sure they will start breaking their rules for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PPL! I started a new story so yea here it's just a sample to see if YALL like it! **

**Tris pov**

I am the number one player at the school I'm rich I'm hot and I have my next victim four! I may seem mean but i am not in just trying to avoid another bad break up but that story's for another time. You see I'm just trying to find the right guy through the whole player thing. But I do follow some rules.

**four pov**

I AM the number one player I have my next victim set Tris. But i follow some rules being a player and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here's some thing I'll determine if i should delete the story after this ok bye!**

**RULES**

_1\. Always lead them on. If they wanna play a game play their game._

_2\. __NEVER__ get attached 1 1/2 months max!_

_3\. Keep a piece of them weather it's a photo or anything I have a wall of the guys I dated._

_4\. Never be soft they will look at you as vulnerable!_

_5\. If a guy breaks up with you before you can MAKE THEM PAY!_

_6\. Be a badass this means leather, black, hair dye, attitude._

_7\. Own it! If you forget to wear a shirt over your sports bra don't let it bother you as long as you have a hot body like me!_

_**TRIS POV**_

I throw my note book on the bed. I read my rules sometimes as not to fall for anyone. Can't have boys using me again I use them like I wear an ugly scarf. Once and own them.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 1000 years IM SORRY MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN IN A FIRE BOTH MY DOGS AN GRANDPA DIED MY GRANDPA DIDENT DIE IN THE FIRE HE DIDED OF A HEART ATTACK BUT ITS REALLY HARD ON ME SO ? ﾟﾘﾭ ****MY STORIES ARE PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SUPS SRRY ILL TRY TO RE STAR THEM SOON**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS. I'm done writing I guess. I'm shutting down all of my story's. Because a lot of you are happy that my house burned down... And a lot of you feel I'm a terrible writer. I'm sorry for that... You guys actually made me cry. And for popular or not the baby is Tobias's. Not that it matters... So **

**one final time,**

** ~Bea**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW GUYS! I HAD NO IDEA SO MANY OF YOU CARED! I'll continue WRITING. BUT CAN YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING FOR ME? CAN YOU GUYS GO COMMENT ON XxLisaxX story super model chapter two read the A/N and tell her and Everybody that reads the comments that I didn't do those things... She claimed I stole her idea but I published it first... All I said was that, she couldn't claim an idea that had already been used. I pinky promise (that is legit shit). That, that was all I said. If you want proof PM me and I'll tell you exactly what I said. I know you guys don't know me but I promise and I ****NEVER,**** ever break a promise. **

**~Bea**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS... This is my last an till I delete them all... And keep writing but I'd like to show you guys who have been mean to me... IM JUST GONNA KEEP POSTING THESE UNTIL THE HATE STOPS...**

**From no (guest)**

:im so sad that you've continued this instead of stopped cranking out these things. what you're doing isn't "writing". you are not a writer. you are a talentless piece of s*** little girl who steals other people's ideas and gives into archive trends, and you will never go anywhere in life. please stop torturing us by making these and go burn your next house down you c*** xoxo

FROM SALTYSLOTH,

Oh my god stop being so sensitive.

Oh noo they called you a couple names

SO THATS PRETTY MUCH IT I DELETED THE REST SO FAR JUST NOTE THIS... IF YOU ARE RUDE TO ME AND YOU DONT KNOW ME. I WILL SHOW PEPOLE.. **I AM A GOOD WRITER AND NOTHING ANY OF YOU SAY CAN CHANGE THAT! SO FUCK OFF BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW UR JUST FUCKING JEALOUS SO BACK OFF.**


	7. An

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE I JUST RELIZED HOW LONG ITS BEEN SENSE I UPDATED BUT NONE OF THIS IS OVER I WILL BE HOPEFULLY UPDATING SHORTLY! AND I NEED UR GUYS HELP IF I DONT UPDATE ANYTHING IN A MONTH SEND ME A PM OR A REVIEW OK? I promise I will update soon!**

**~BEA**


End file.
